powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bridge Carson
Bridge Carson is a former SPD Green Ranger. He is the husband of former Yellow Ranger Anna Thomas. He might appear slow at times, but he is a computer genius, a master mechanic, and much more. C-Squad Power Rangers SPD In C-Squad Power Rangers SPD, Bridge became friendly with Anna Thomas, who was stuck in his time period at the time. They share a similarity at being slow, but Bridge's talent at being a computer genius made Anna inferior because she wasn't good at computers. Bridge ended up being in a love triangle with his cyborg friend, S.O.P.H.I.E. and with Anna. His friendship with S.O.P.H.I.E. made Anna jealous, as she tried to show off S.O.P.H.I.E. by batting a monster which went wrong. S.O.P.H.I.E. told Bridge that Anna likes him and that he likes her. Bridge denied liking Anna due to her being younger than him. But, S.O.P.H.I.E. told him that it didn't matter that he was older than her, Anna liked Bridge and he should admit it. Bridge was seen hanging out with Anna. In the final episode, Bridge kisses Anna as she and her four friends leave NewTech City to go back to their time period. He stays in NewTech City and at SPD until he retires early to be with Anna. Power Rangers Galactic Force Bridge joins the veteran rangers to help the Galactic Force rangers after the damage morphing grid rendered them powerless. Bridge reunites with Anna and meets her teenage cousin Kayla, who finds her love gross. Bridge told Anna that he retired from SPD to be with her, which left her surprised. Although the Galactic Force rangers got their powers back, Bridge stayed in San Angeles to be with Anna as Sky and Arianna returned to NewTech City. Sometime after Power Rangers Galactic Force, Bridge married Anna, making her Anna Thomas-Carson. Soul of the Dragon Bridge joined with several Space Patrol Delta officers to assist Susie Gold-Holden in rescuing her daughter, Julie from the witch Scorpina, engaging her forces in a battle which saw Scorpina dragged back to the Talos Dimension by her master Lokar while the remaining gang members were taken into custody by the Blue Senturion and his fellow police officers. It's revealed that he and Anna were expecting a baby. In The Green Team-Up, Bridge learns that Psycho Green is terrorizing the galaxy by using former Power Ranger Trey Wilkes as a hostage. In order to stop Psycho Green and save Trey, Bridge recruited green rangers Tim Johnson, Todd Handover, Kyle Sanders, and Jade Shapiro. Bridge was surprised to see that there was a girl green ranger. Trivia *Bridge shares similarites with RPM Green Ranger Ziggy Grover. *Bridge and Anna are the second pair of rangers to get married. The first were Hunter Dean & Claire Mitchell. *In two fanfictions, C-Squad Power Rangers and Galactic Force, Bridge was in a relationship with Anna Thomas and he retires from SPD early to be with her, then he marries her. See Also *Anna Thomas - His wife. *Bridge-Anna Relationship - The relationship between Bridge and his wife, Anna. Category:Ranger Category:Green Ranger Category:C-Squad Power Rangers SPD Category:Blue Ranger Category:Red Ranger Category:PR Rangers with Multiple forms